Lee Everett (Strong Forces Timeline)
Lee Everett is an alternate version of Lee Everett appearing in Advanced Education the Movie: Strong Forces. Looks Lee is a slightly-muscular African-American man with dark skin, brown eyes, and black hair with thick eyebrows and a beard. He is shown wearing 3 different outfits. At the start of the apocalypse, Lee wore a dark blue dress shirt with rolled up sleeves, a white undershirt, blue jeans, black dress shoes, and a silver watch on his left wrist. When he went to the St. John's Dairy, Lee wore a gray jacket with a red dress shirt underneath it, and light blue jeans. He retains his white undershirt, dress shoes, and watch from his previous outfit. During his remaining time alive in the apocalypse, as well as Advanced Education The Movie: Strong Forces, Lee wears a light blue dress shirt with rolled up sleeves, his white long-sleeved undershirt, brown jeans, brown shoes, and the same watch. His left sleeve was torn off when the group tried to cut off his arm after he got bit by a walker. Description Prior to the apocalypse, Lee was a professor of history at the University of Georgia. One day at work, he fell ill and came home to find his wife sleeping with another man, a state senator, after constant fighting with his wife for travelling often for her job. In a fit of rage, Lee killed him; he was subsequently tried and sentenced to prison for murder, long since coming to regret his actions. His crime also distanced him from his parents and brother. The onset of the zombie apocalypse occurs as Lee is being taken to prison; when the car transporting him crashes into a walker he manages to escape, but he quickly realizes the dire situation he is in. He takes shelter in a nearby suburban home, where he finds young Clementine who has been hiding from the zombies as her parents had left for Savannah some time before the apocalypse. Recognizing that Clementine would remain in danger, he offers to take and protect her, hoping that they will be able to find her parents. He eventually goes with her to the Hershel Greene farm and meets a fisherman named Kenny and his wife, Katjaa, and son, Duck. After an accident with walkers claims the life of Hershel's son, Shawn, the five are thrown out and eventually meet with other survivors, and form a small group, though Lee remains subdued about his history. After discovering the fate of his own family in Macon, Lee takes on more of a role of a father-figure to Clementine. After having holed up in a motel for three months with dwindling supplies, the group meet the St. John family who invite them to dinner at their family dairy. The group agrees to send out a delegation to the St. Johns' farmstead to see if they are trustworthy, however Lee discovers the meat the St. Johns are serving for dinner is human, and the family are cannibals. After surviving the St. Johns, the group is forced to flee the motel from bandits and head to Savannah via a train. En route, Lee starts to help Clementine learn survival skills such as how to use a gun and why she needs to keep her hair short. As they approach the city, Clementine's walkie-talkie goes off, revealing the voice of a man who knows of Lee's actions to this point and promises Clementine that she will be safe with him. In Savannah, the survivors look for a boat and supplies to flee the mainland. They encounter more survivors including a doctor called Vernon and a young woman called Molly. With their help, they are able to prepare the boat for their journey. The next morning, Lee wakes to find Clementine gone, and while searching for her, he is surprised by a walker and bitten. With what little time he has, Lee and the other survivors agree to look for Clementine, at first believing her to have been taken by Vernon. Instead, the man on the walkie-talkie reveals he has kidnapped Clementine, and is at the hotel that her parents would have been at. After entering the now-abandoned safehouse of Vernon's group, Lee is given the option of amputating his bitten arm. Either way, Lee and the group are able to escape from the hospital where they make their way back to the house, but find that the boat has been stolen by Vernon's group. Shortly after the house is overrun with walkers but the group escape into the attic, where they eventually find a way out. Casualties arise while making their way to the hotel, Lee is separated from Omid and Christa, and promises to meet them later on with Clementine. Barely hanging onto consciousness, Lee makes it to the hotel and meets Clementine's captor, who explains that Lee's group had previously stole provisions from his family's car, which ultimately led to the death of his wife and children, and goes to question Lee's other decisions and, regardless of whether or not he had joined in taking the provisions from the car, ultimately berates him and plans to kill him and look after Clementine as his own. Lee gets Clementine's help to subdue and kill the man. They make it out of the hotel where they discover Clementine's zombified parents before Lee passes out. When Lee awakens, he is out of strength and barely able to keep conscious, but finds Clementine has dragged him to safety. With his time short, Lee helps Clementine secure keys and a gun to escape the city, and tells her to find Omid and Christa. The player can choose to have Lee instruct Clementine to either shoot him or do nothing and leave him to become a walker. Years later, Rick’s group transports themselves back to the Walking Dead universe while trying to escape the Galactic Frontier. They later find out that they are in the same Jewelry store where Lee was left to turn. The sight of Lee as a walker saddens Clementine, until Rick injects him with an anti-walker serum, turning him back to normal. Afterwards, he joins the group and helps them in their quest to save their friends and take down the Galactic Frontier.